1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key tag locators. More particularly, the present invention relates to key tag locators having a microchip embedded within a tag upon which instructions, mailing address with mailing address postage indicia, bar code and magnetic strip are affixed thereon. The microchip, bar code, and magnetic strip contain personal identifier information about the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key locators are well known in the art. They are mainly grouped into one main category. The key tags which have hotel, motel or other return addresses which can be placed in a mail box if found or inadvertently taken and not returned by the user.
Numerous innovations for a have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,591, titled Courier Waybill, invented by Francois Lamber, Thomas J. Goodwin, Patrick J. McGilly and Claude Debonville, a multi-ply courier waybill comprises a plurality of data plies connected along at least one marginal edge to an underlying backing ply having a pressure sensitive adhesive applied to the undersurface thereof for attachment to a package to be shipped. The backing ply includes a plurality of die cut labels formed over a portion thereof spaced inwardly from the marginal edges of the backing ply, and the pressure sensitive adhesive is covered by a release liner. Removal of the release liner from the surface of the adhesive will result in removal of the die cut labels from the backing ply. At least some of the data plies and the die cut labels are provided with common bar code indicia. The labels are applied to satellite packages so that only one waybill can accommodate a number of packages sent to the same addressee.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a multiple copy way bill or shipping label. All information is readable. The present invention is a coded label having a return address of a subscriber service. The information on the present invention is read by the subscription service to determine the owner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,066, titled Magnetic Label and Use Thereof, invented by Hemant K. Mody, in situations such as the checkout of library books and video cassettes issued by video rental stores, it is desirable to indicate the date by which these materials are due. This patent describes a method and means for displaying the due date by using an erasable and re-writable media affixed to the issuable material. Device for writing/erasing this media is described. Furthermore, method and device for simultaneous reading of bar codes, writing the due date and altering the delectability state of a programmable magnetic strip are disclosed.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is adapted fro use in library books and other uses where information must be visible to the user. The patented invention stores information on a erasable/rightable media. Further a detectable strip may be armed or disarmed which functions as a anti theft device. The cards are imprinted with a visibly due date. The present invention is a key tag having embedded a coding means containing user information which is not readable with out a second device. The user encodes information with a subscription firm. The firm enters the information into a data bank and encodes the keytag. Should the user lose the keys, the tag has instructions for the finder to send back the keys to the firm. A device at the firm reads the coded information on the key tag. The user is notified by the firm and the keys returned to the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,272, titled Protected Bar Code Label, invented by J. E. Gordon Taylor, a multiple ply label has an extension that includes a bar code symbol and the extension is folded under the label ply when the label is attached to an article for the purpose of protecting the bar code symbol. Another embodiment of the multiple ply label has a cutout portion that allows a bar code symbol to be positioned so as to be partially covered by an overlying ply when the label is attached to an article for the purpose of protecting one portion of the bar code symbol while exposing the other portion of the symbol. The overlying layers or plies of the multiple ply label can be removed at successive stations while protecting the bar code symbol.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a multi ply label functioning to protect a bar code. The present invention is a key tag having embedded a coding means containing user information. The user encodes information with a subscription firm. The encodable media is contained therein and is protected by the key tag structure. The firm enters the information into a data bank and encodes the keytag. Should the user lose the keys, the tag has instructions for the finder to send back the keys to the firm. The user is notified by the firm and the keys returned to the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,088, titled Code Bar for Identification of Series Parts, a code bar for the identification of series parts, for example vehicle bodies, within an assembly line, with several codings in the form of alternating bright and dark stripes of differing widths, corresponding respectively to the digits 0 through 9, consists of a sheet-metal strip from which the dark stripes of the codings have been punched out as slots. The sheet-metal strip is preferably edged twice, preferably along the narrow sides, in order to form mounting flanges, so that the codings are arranged at a spacing from the series part, and exhibits longitudinal crimps in the proximity of the longitudinal borders.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is robust bar code tag capable of with standing painting, heat, weather, and corrosive fluids. It functions to tag products undergoing manufacturing processes. The construction is such that it is readable when subjected a harsh manufacturing environment. The present invention is a key tag having embedded a coding means containing user information. The user encodes information with a subscription firm. The firm enters the information into a data bank and encodes the keytag. Should the user lose the keys, the tag has instructions for the finder to send back the keys to the firm. The user is notified by the firm and the keys returned to the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,930, titled Transparent Gammer Label having See Through Indicia and Opaque Universal Product Code Bar and Numerical Indicia at a Side Thereof on Small Nail Polish Bottles, invented by Arthur Matney, an invention relates to a transparent gummed label for small nail polish glass containers fitted with a cap-applicator, the label being formed of a pre-cut clear cellulose acetate sheet having translucent light colored printing over a major proportion of the back and the bar code printed on the front of the sheet. Specifically the left back side of the sheet is printed with a first light colored material identifing the supplier and the shade of the nail polish contents. Immediately adjacent thereto but on the front side there is a second printing of a white opaque background located on the right side which is a minor portion of the sheet and which is then overprinted with the opaque black Universal Product Code Bar Code and then with the Universal Product Numbers adjacent the Bar Code. The back side of the sheet is then coated with a clear pressure sensitive adhesive so that the label is then applied to a small glass container (1/2 fluid ounce) for nail polish. The transparent light colored indicia on the back side identify the manufacturer supplier, the shade of nail polish, the fluid contents (1/2 fluid oz. Or 15 ml) and give instructions to shake well before removing the cap. The consumer can match the shade to any desired color and readily sees through the label which is of a significantly large size in relation to the size of the glass container. The label facilitates consumer selection of any shade desired in an offering of about 75-80 nail polish colors.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a label having a barcode which is readable to the user. The patented invention is self adhesive and is applied to the outside of a container with the barcode visible. The present invention is a key tag having embedded a coding means containing user information which is not visible. The user encodes information with a subscription firm. The firm enters the information into a data bank and encodes the keytag. Should the user lose the keys, the tag has instructions for the finder to send back the keys to the firm. The user is notified by the firm and the keys returned to the user.
Numerous innovations for a key locator have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.